In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Services (MBMS) relates to broadcast and multicast services provided via cellular. For example, the cellular network may provide an application, such as mobile television, to a user equipment using for example a multicast broadcast single-frequency network (MBSFN) in which base stations transmit on the same frequency in a coordinated way to provide the mobile television broadcast. The user equipment may be configured to perform measurements of the MBSFN, and report those measurements to the network. The measurement and reporting may be directed by the network (for example, as part of minimization of drive testing measurements).
MDT measurement and subsequent reporting may include two modes referred to herein as immediate MDT and logged MDT. MDT reports from the user equipment to the network may be immediate, when the user equipment is in an active, or a connected mode. This immediate reporting corresponds to the normal reporting expectations for radio resource management (RRM). Moreover, the MDT reports sent by the user equipment to the network may be triggered by an event, such as signal level going below a given threshold, periodically triggered by a timer, and the like. In the case of MDT reporting when the user equipment is in an idle mode, in which case immediate MDT reporting is not possible, the user equipment may record (also referred to as log) MDT measurements made by the user equipment and wait until a connection is available between the user equipment and the network in order to send the MDT report.